My Imperfect Fairytale
by quinndianna
Summary: Quinn Fabray is ready to renew herself, but then this fairy tale dream is always leaving her wondering of her future fairy tale might be. Then here comes Sam Evans. Might he change Quinn's plans and be her future fairytale groom?
1. Chapter 1

_"It was always the same dream. There I was walking in the aisle with a very elegent white ball gown. In the end of the aisle I see my groom, though I can't fully see his face. All I know about him is that he is blonde and I'd predict he is so handsome. That day was perfect, and then I heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride.". Finally, as my groom is lifting my veil..."_

*alarm clock rings*

Darn. This alarm clock is always in the wrong timing. Well, it's always the same. Everytime I dreamt of a wedding, I always get to not finish it, as if it's tricking me to not be hinted about my future fairy tale. So, I got up from bed, take a shower, dress up and eat breakfast. Mom always leaves early in the morning so the house is left to myself. I do my make up, and hello first day of a new school year. Today I swear I'm going to renew myself, forget about the past and start living in the present. Here I am, in my car, driving my way to school. As I arrived, everything is as it is. My first priority, get back to Cheerios. I have to.

As I walk down the hallway, I notice this new kid. Well, he's pretty handsome, and hot actually. But nevermind the hotness, every boy in this school is the same anyway. So I head to my very own locker and get a few things.

"Miss? Uhm, excuse me?" Oh, someone's bugging me. It's the new hot kid.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I really need your help though. I assume you're not new here, are you?"

"No, no, I'm not."

"Well, it says that this is my locker, and I'm kinda lost.."

I looked down the paper he showed me, and I guess I've memorized every locker in this school.

"This locker of yours is located right after... (counting) 4 lockers ahead of mine, see that? Right there..(pointing)" Sorry, not really good at directions.

"Oh yes, I see it now. Thank you."

"Your welcome, new kid."

"So, uhh, I'm Sam, Sam Evans (stretched out his hands)".

"Hello Sam. Welcome to the halls of McKinley, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. (stretched her hand back)"

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." He smiled. Wow, never thought he'll be so cute. But, I must avoid distractions.

"NIce to meet you too, Sam. Sorry I got to go to my class, see you around." I said, as I waved goodbye. Should totally avoid distractions for the meantime.

*bell rings*

It's almost dismissal but first, I got to attend to my try-outs for the Cheerios. I put up a shirt and sweat pants, and tie my hair.

"Hey Q." Oh it's the same familiar voice. It's Santana. She'll probably warn me for doing something to get her down that head Cheerio.

"Hey Santana. How was your summer?" I asked, just to change the topic.

"It's boring. By the way, what are you up to? You seem like going to a fun run for some sort."

"Well, I'm hoping to be back on the Cheerios. Not to really mess up with you being captain, but being Cheerios is being me." I said, to play it safe.

"Glad to hear that Q. See you on the field. I'll be judging too." Santana said as she winked. I think she's hinting that she might probably help me.

Glad my try-outs went well, and I'm back on being a Cheerio. Now, next priority, be Head Cheerio. It was me in the first place, I just have to get it back. But how should I get it without getting Santana grilling my ass? I should really think of a plan.

I'm on my way to my car, when I notice someone was approaching me. It's Puckerman. Okay, I get that he's not really over me, but screw him. He messed me up, I need to rebuild myself and I don't need him in my plans.

"What do you want from me?" I preceded before he talks me down.

"Nothing, but will you please talk to me?" Puck argued. Okay, I'll let him talk.

"Fine, now what? Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I know, I screwed you up, but what I said in the hospital, I meant that." Puck said. Wow, He can really be serious at times. Wish he was always like that, if he was, I would've given him a chance.

"Sorry Puckerman. I've forgotten all about that. And what do you know about love anyway?"

"Please, Quinn.." Puck pleaded. Please, I've seen this way many times. It always ended same.

"Look Puck, I've said it once and I'm gonna say it again for the last time, I'm sorry. It's done, it's over. Your free. Go ahead and have sex with the whole school! That's what you want right? That's how you live, you said. So go now." I said, while I was about to get in my car and closed my door. I really have to, sorry for being mean Puck.

Well, in the house, where I am usually home alone, I got to have a spare time and use my laptop. As usual, I'm going to check my Facebook. Well look at here, the new kid has discovered my profile. Since his cute I'll accept his friend request. I would be willing to be one of his 'new' friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day to start and I'm early here at the library. I've been making my way to get straight A's and here's the start. As I'm reading astronomy books, someone just sat right in front of me. Well hey, it's the new kid, Sam.

"Good morning Sam." I greeted. Well, at least to make an impression.

"Good morning too, Quinn. Never thought I'd see you this early in the library." Is he really that mean? I mean, he hadn't notice me while he was about to sit in front of me?

"Well, I never thought I'd see you too again, especially in the library."

"Haha, yeah, my dad drops me off at school early. How about you?"

"I was planning of doing an advance reading.." He stares at the book that I was reading.

"Oh, astronomy. Is it today? I think I have that class too. Let me see my schedule." He pulls up his bag and grabs this papers. I must say he's more organized than me.

"Yeah, it's today." I smiled with confidence.

"Oh, you're right. I think we're classmates then."

"Really? I'll see you then."

Time flies and it's my last class, Astronomy class. I sat down in my chair and there was Sam. He waved to me, and so I waved back. I like being friends with him, it's like there something more to him. It always feels like I have known him from the very beginning. Yeah his blonde and handsome, and fit, I must say he really really spends time at the gym. So much of the thinking, it's dismissal, and I head down to my locker.

"Hey."

Oh look, it's Mr. Sam again.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"I was just wondering, do you think I make a good fit to football? I mean I really like to try-out but guess I'm not that confident."

"Why ask me? I mean yes I cheer for them but I don't really know much of football, especially the coach is new."

"Well because I heard you had boyfriends, I mean ex-boyfriends, that are football players, so, I assume you know the requirements, like that."

"So much for gossip. But that's true, I think I know some."

"Sorry. I just really heard, your really really popular at this school."

"For the football I'd say you're a perfect fit, with that body I think you can handle it."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, you might actually beat some of the old members there."

"Wow, thanks Quinn! I'm glad that I'm friends with you. See you!"

"Me too Sam, me too. Hope to get a benefit soon." I murmured.

"What did you just say?" Oops. I guess my "murmur" is loud enough for this person to hear.

"So, Rachel. Good at eavesdropping huh?"

"Not really. I'm just glad you found a new guy that matches your beauty, especially now Finn and I are an item." This blabber mouth is irritating me, again.

"What? No no no. Your getting me wrong."

"Sorry Quinn, I won't take that. See you on glee rehearsals tomorrow."

So the next day came, and I'm almost late. So much of the same wedding dream, I still haven't finished it. What am I really wondering is that it always comes to me same as like the other wedding dreams I had. Enough of the dream thing and focus on school Quinn. Here I am running errands to make it on my class. Good thing our teacher is late too, I had enough time to make it. So much for this day it almost ended, but glee meeting first. Just as I have smiled and greeted everyone, I sat on my chair and saw an unexpected person entering the room alongside Finn and Puck.

"Mr. Schue could I introduce someone over here?" Finn said as he entered the room, while Puck and the others sat on their chairs.

"Sure Finn, take over the floor"

"Well guys, I would like you to meet, Sam Evans. He's a new member of the football but we boys discovered he can sing too."

"Hello. I'm Sam Evans. Nice to meet you all." Everybody welcomed him, of course me too. He sat beside me after that.

"Wow. Never thought you'd make it in both football and glee club." I said to him.

"Haha never expected that in me too. Good thing I met those boys. I've already heard you we're on the glee club."

"Really. You've really heard many things don't you?" I said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, yeah I think. Many, about you."

"Oh. Guess many people still talks about me."

"Yeah, kinda assumed that too."

"Okay guys listen up. This weeks assignment would be modern songs. Let's teach this students that we glee club ain't all about show tunes." Mr. Schue lectured. Well, it's about time we do modern.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh. Another day, I feel school works stressing over me, but I must overpass. This morning I started my day right, I was in time for school. As lunch break came, I sat with my fellow glee clubbers.

"So Quinn, how's it going between you and Sam over there?" Rachel said as she was pointing to Sam.

I immediately put down her hand and glared at her, yep that's my trademark.

"Rachel, would you please stop making issues about me?"

"Whoa, whoa girls. Chill out." Mercedes said. "Rachel will you please stop picking on our baby girl?"

"Thank you, Mercedes. I really needed back up when Rachel really starts with me."

"You got my back girl, always." Mercedes said, then we start this hand shake thing that only glee girls know, well, except for Rachel.

"I think Rachel over here achieved a good point." Santana added.

"What's your point Santana?" I asked. It seems she's backing for Rachel now.

"Well, my point is, I think this guy is hot, way hot."

"So?"

"Your not getting it, are you?" Santana got irritated.

"Okay first of all, he's new here, and second, we're just friends." I try to make myself clear.

"We'll see about that." Santana said. Okay, so now, what is she up to?

We stood up and finished our lunch. Rachel and Mercedes head the other way, while me and Santana walk together.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. I always knew if she's up to something.

"Look Q, I haven't got anything in mind so stop that."

"Santana." I glare at her, then she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, you got me. Look, your my bestfriend Q, and I'll always think what's best for you."

"What are you saying right now?" I'm really getting curious.

"Secret. I gotta go, bye!" Then she ran. She really doesn't want her plans to get hinted out.

The next day came, it's almost the same yesterday, except we have glee practice today. So as my last class finished I head down to glee club, then I passed and walked with Finn.

"Hi Quinn." Finn grinned. That same old grin.

"Hi Finn. It's really odd that your talking to me."

As we arrived at the glee club I saw Rachel steaming, so much for jealousy. I can't deny I missed Finn. Ah, memories. I sit down and listen to songs the others sang. But, I never really thought about our assignment this week. Modern, modern.

"Hey Quinn."

"What's up Sam?"

"Ever thought about a song to sing for this weeks assignment?"

"Not yet. I almost forgot about it, you?"

"Yeah I think I got an idea, but I'm really nervous to sing it alone."

"What's that song you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about Both of us, by Taylor Swift and B.o.B."

"That's great choice Sam! I'd be happy if I'd be your Taylor Swift."

"Great, great. I was going to really ask you because your the only friend I got here. I mean only female friend."

"Nah, you'll make great friends here. Just like I did."

"Hopefully in the future. So, let's practice later?"

"Sure sure."

Wow. Would you think about that? I was just thinking about my song assignment and it came smoothly to me. As glee meeting was done, me and Sam went to search for an empty room to practice. Lucky enough the astronomy room was empty, we head inside. He got his guitar with him, and that thing with a guy really turns me on, not to mention with Finn in the drums and Puck on guitar.

"I assume you memorize the song." Sam said. Well. he's right. I got that song on my Ipod.

I just nodded to him. Come to think of it, how could he play that with a guitar?

"I already studied the chords for the song, and you will just sing with it."

"Wow, you got it all prepared don't you?"

"Come here, we'll start with choreography." Then he started strumming the chords of the song. And he taught me how he planned to do the song.

He held my hand and put it into his, and then showed me how to do the gestures. Then he once again held my hand and put it into the guitar strings, and just like that he got me. My eyes and his eyes met, and I already feel where we were going. He then tried to kiss me, he pressed his lips into mine, and I did not hesitate to kiss him back. But, we were both shocked of what happened, and we both pulled away.

"I'm very very very sorry Quinn." He pleaded. I'm all like still stunned of what happened.

"I'm sorry, I think we need to go home now. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Your not backing out?" He asked. Is that what he expected?

"No, of course not. Bye Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

_I think I'm having the same dream, that same fairy tale wedding dream. Here is me walking down the aisle, now with my Father holding my arms. Now it's actually different, like everything was so clear, and then I looked at my groom. He's there, with a very descent black suit. Still blonde, but still his face is blurry.. And then.._

Now my body is interrupting my dreams, today is a friday, and tomorrows a weekend. Just what I needed. I head to school quickly to avoid being late. While I was heading to school, I kind of think about what happened yesterday. Did we really kiss? Why did I let myself kiss him? What am I going to do now? This will really make everything awkward between me and Sam. Sigh, I'm going to just pretend that it's nothing.

Just finished my lunch and I head down the hallway. Sam and I agreed to practice in between lunch break, though it might be awkward. Then there he is, on his way to me, I pretended not to see him and continue on my locker.

"Hey." I looked on to him as if it was nothing, and he looked really shy.

"Hey, Sam. You ready?"

"Yeah sure. Quinn I would really like to.." I cut him down and tell him,

"Sam forget about it, it's okay. No need for sorry anymore."

"Okay then, let's go."

We practiced what we did yesterday, well, except for the kissing part. We never really made quite an eye contact, I admit I became shy too. But the good thing is, our number is ready t be performed later. So we agreed on meeting to the glee club later on.

As my classes were done, I headed straight away to my locker. I would hate to be late to glee today.

"So, you found a duet huh?"

"Oh, Finn, you like to spy on team mates business?"

"Not really, I'm just really really happy for you." Then he held my hair back in my ear. Is he flirting with me?

"Thank you Finn." I said, to cut the awkwardness in me. But then as I was closing my locker door, Sam was on his way approaching us.

"Hey Quinn, hey Finn." Sam greeted.

"Hey buddy, I'll leave you two. Goodluck later." Finn grinned.

"Shall we head to the glee club too?" Sam invited. Well of course I headed too. I wouldn't like my performance to be late.

As soon as the glee meeting started, Sam then raised his hand and suggested that we perform.

**(Sam's POV)**

Here we go, we both stood up in the center to begin our performance. I'm really really nervous to do this, good thing Quinn is here. I really like her, from the first time I saw her at this school. I never thought I'd see a person so angelic and beautiful. But with what happened yesterday, I'm frightened that she might avoid me. In my surprise, she didn't. While we were singing the song, I'm so amazed by how she sang her parts. I mean that voice, her voice shakens my spine. It's so delicate and angelic that I would love to record it and listen to it everyday. In between the lines of the song I try to catch her eyes, the way we did when we kissed in that astronomy room. As soon as we ended the song, she looked at me and smiled at me. Wow. Just wow. I smiled back and sat with her at the back. I noticed that Finn and Puck eyes on me, and I just ignored them. Well, I knew they were Quinn's ex-boyfriends, but they don't have the right to prevent me for doing the move with Quinn. As glee practice was done I head down the hallway to exit the school. This day has been perfect as the way it should be.

"Hey Trouty Mouth. On the rush to go home?" Santana blocked my way.

"You must be Santana." I assumed. People call her the bitch from Lima.

"Yes I am Trouty, and I see that you have eyes for my girl here, Quinn."

"Your girl?" I ask. I'm just curious.

"My bestfriend idiot. So, let me break it down for you. Finn and Puck here already started ruining my Q's business and you started coming and maybe start ruining her life too. If I learn that you try to make my Quinn cry, I'm gonna go all Lima heights and grill you sorry ass, as well as your mouth." Santana proposed. She really is good with business.

"Look, Santana, I'm not like Finn or Puck, or anybody in this school. I can prove you that, and to Quinn too."

"Make sure you do Guppyface. You'll never know what's going to hit you when you try." Santana then walked out. Did she just call me names? Just really a mean bitch she is.

As I was heading outside the school, I saw Puck and Quinn by her car. It seems that he's pleading her for something. But then I saw like he's harassing her, I then quickly approach them.

"Hey what's going on?" I tried to intrude.

"Mind your own business big mouth." Then I look at Quinn, as if she's going to cry. Then she burst it out.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Don't you understand? I don't need you! I-I already found a new man, so leave me alone!"

"Really?! Who?! Is this big mouth over here is your new man?" I quickly blocked him so that he will never be able to push Quinn. But then she held me, held my hand onto hers.

"Yes, it's Sam. I like him and you don't have any business with that. Please, go away..." Then she cried, and cried. I try to hug her and then she just continued to cry. Did she just call me her new man? Then she pulled away and looked up to me. I tried wiping away her tears and she held my hand once again.

"Thank you Sam, for backing up for me. If you never came, he will just push himself into me. Uhm, want a ride home?" She offered.

"Well Quinn, I just did my job as a man. Sure, I could use a ride."

Then we both get inside her car, and it's really quiet. Then she started talking, maybe she saw that I was kind of confused of what had happened.

"Puck is always a bad ass." She said.

"Huh? What?"

"He always thought he gets what he wants."

"Why? What does he want from you?"

"He wants us to become together again."

"Oh.."

"Look Sam, I'm not just popular because I'm a Cheerio, or as what they say that I'm beautiful..

You know last year was the year I never expected. I was head cheerleader, president of the Celibacy club, everybody looked up to me." Then she started tearing up again.

"Then, what happened?"

"Seriously? You never heard about it?"

"No.."

"I got knocked up, I became pregnant. Everybody learned I cheated on Finn. People called me slut.." Then she bursted out with tears, she started sobbing. She stopped the car and covered her eyes. I seriously don't know what to do, but I try to comfort her and give her my hanky.

"Here, take this. Wipe your tears away. Girls like you shouldn't be crying or sobbing."

"T-T-Thank you.. Sam."

"You know, I'll never ever call you a slut."

"But why? I am a slut. I had sex with my boyfriends bestfriend, doesn't that make me a.." I cut her and stopped her lips from talking by saying "sssshhh"

"C'mon Quinn, your better than that. A slut works on poles not going to school and renewing herself." I smiled and I saw her giggle. She then wiped her tears away and started driving.

As soon as we arrived at my place, she then kissed my cheeks and said goodbye. I loved this day, it's perfect and surreal. I never thought I would be this close to her. I promise to myself that I'll be the man that will make Quinn happy and proud, that's a word.


	5. Chapter 5

It's another day here at school, I did not really feel the weekends because they are as boring as hell. Me and Santana here walked together in the hallway. I try to tell her what happened last friday, of how courageously Sam did protect me from Puck. No one ever tried to stop Puck on his ways because everybody seems to be afraid of him, not even Finn who manages to be his bestfriend. Though for what Sam did, Santana still warned me to get my walls up. Well, I did say I like him and I meant that. But with what I said, Puck may kind of be bad ass to Sam and kick his ass. I must warn Puck. So me and Santana head down to our own lockers, and I try to see if Puck is there too. But he is nowhere to be seen, maybe I'll see him in the field. Meanwhile I see Sam walking down the hallway and I swear that he saw me too. Is he ignoring me? Maybe Puck went on ahead of me, Sam wouldn't ignore me like that. He just walked pass by me.

I looked on to Santana and we walked together to our class.

"He ignored me." I told her.

"What? I knew it. I knew he's playing!" She shouted.

"No, no, I think this is Puck's doing."

"You're right..." She realized.

"I think Puck threatened him or scared him or something. I can't stand this."

"You really do like him, do you?" Santana glared at me.

"Yes, n-no, I like him as a friend.."

"Please, I know you Q."

"Okay fine. I like him too. But I don't really like hooking up, I just like him."

"Puh-lease, like as if.."

"Ugh fine. Fine. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, and you SHOULD."

"You wouldn't spill do you?"

"Promise." We made our silly pinky promise and when we do, I know Santana is with me.

"We already kissed.." I told her and she's just like it's no big deal.

"Is that even new? It's not a big secret and you're telling me like it is a big deal." I just laughed, I'm lucky to have her as a bestfriend.

We both head down to our classes, and then lunch, and then dismissal. Our priority today is Cheerio's practice and I never really thought of being head Cheerio without Santana grilling my ass. It's kinda hard to think of a plan for that, for now I must impress Coach and get Santana out of the way without her noticing. After practice, I try to search for Puck and I found him in his locker.

I closed the doors of his locker and glared at him.

"Did you just threatened Sam?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked and looked away. I knew it, I knew it.

"I know you Puckerman, did you threatened him to stay away from me?"

"You know Quinn, I forgot how totally smart you are." Then he walked away, I swear I will not let him get away with this.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking Puck!"

"Don't make me hurt you Quinn, don't make me!"

"So you like hurting girls now huh? Is that what being bad ass is?" I said angrily.

"Look, It's not my fault if he's a scaredy ass and doesn't want to be your man anymore." He glared at me and I think about what he said. I stood there in the middle of the hallways and I realized he has a point. Who would even like me? With my reputation in this school, would anyone like to be with me? I mean if Sam really wants to be with me and likes me after all I did, he'll never be threatened.

"Don't worry, I'm not a scaredy ass." I looked who's talking and I saw Sam standing behind me.

"S-Sam?"

"I heard what he said and I told you I'm not." He smiled at me.

"So did he threatened you?"

"Yeah, it was on the weekend when he did. I think it's a coincidence that we met on the house of my aunt. He has this pool cleaning business and my aunt hired him."

"What did he do?" I said as we were walking.

"Nah just couple of same lines like, stay away from her and I'll kick your butt. The good thing is, he didn't count my mouth." He grinned, he's joking and I laughed.

"Sorry I ignored you today, Puck was watching me so I just played a part." He continued.

"Oh, that.."

"Hey Q. Coach needs to see us. Hey Trouty." Santana cuts in and I waved goodbye to Sam. I walked with Santana and told her everything that happened and again she's like it's nothing new and no big deal.

So as we walked in Coach Sylvester's office, we sat down and listened.

"Girls, I need ideas. Sandbags and Q, you need to help me out. Work together and present me a new routine in the next 2 weeks." We looked at each other and smiled.

"This means I'm making Q, your Co-Captain."

"Fine by me." Santana said then she smiled at me.

"Thanks Coach. We'll never get you down." I said. Opportunity really comes to me, and now I'm only a step ahead with my goals. At least now I'm Captain again, with Santana. I love this.

Next day comes ahead and today we have glee practice. As usual my morning is, I walk down and get to my locker. Someone was standing beside my locker I can feel it. As I close the door of my locker then I see Sam with his arm resting on the lockers.

"Hey, you like standing by people checking their lockers don't you?" I said and smiled.

"Not really, I was just thinking, why you were so worried that I ignored you?" He asked. Okay, I need to find a good excuse here.

"Uhm, uhh, because I like you, not that I like you as my boyfriend, but I like you as a friend. As a friend who protected me from Puck the other day, that, that's the reason." I may stutter but I seem to have a good point and he's there laughing at me. I think he knows it!

But then someone pushed him and shoved him into the lockers, and I stand there shocked of what had happened, it's Puck as usual. I tried to get down and help him, but he stood by himself and punched Puck right into his face. Am I really watching a fight right now? I think I'm just turned on by his courageousness and eagerness to fight Puck. But Puck got his slot and punched him back, right into the eye. He was slammed onto the lockers and I knew this is my part. I stood before Puck as he was to get Sam.

"Stop this! Is this all where you're good at? Punching people?" I said angrily.

Finn arrived and held Puck. I feel like crying, like I feel this is all my fault.

"Quinn I'm sorry of what happened, I'll talk to Puck." said Finn. I immediately sat down and help Sam get up.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, it's his." He then feeling his hurt eye.

"Let me get you to the clinic." I then accompanied him to the clinic. He just smiled at me.

By that I've realized many things about Sam. He's like a hero, he always stood up for me. He was hurt because of me, threatened because of me, but he never sees it as my fault or anything. He's not like Finn who is dumb or Puck who is a bad ass for some sort. Someday, I need to get him something, something to pay for his heroic deeds for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is a new day, and I'm glad everything is doing great. I was thinking of asking Sam out, not on a date, but in a friendly date. Please bear with me. I swore to myself I want to be a good friend and make him happy to repay him. I'm so lame, ain't I? So I need opinions from my lovely friends first. It's lunch time and I sat with my girlfriends.

"Girls, I want to ask something." I try to ask.

Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana look to me.

"What is it?" Kurt replied.

"Well I'm just going to ask your opinion.."

"For what?" Rachel added.

"Well I was planning to uhh, to, ask Sam out.."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana exclaimed.

"What? Is something wrong with that?" I ask, curiously.

"Girl, you're a princess. Then you'll tell me that you'll ask a boy out?! Hell to the no girl!" Mercedes added.

"Look girls, you're getting me wrong. I'm not asking him out for us to date, I'm thinking of just plain friendly dinner that's all." I explained.

"Whatever you call it, sounds like a date to me." Kurt added.

"Guys calm down. For me, I'll go to where our Quinny will be happy." Rachel then grinned.

"You're really really getting me wrong." I said.

"Well Quinn, I'll leave this up to you. It's your choice." Santana added.

Then all of them stopped arguing. Should I really ask him out? I mean, my intentions are clean and clear right? Well then, I shall pursue my plan. I'm going to ask Sam Evans out on dinner. DINNER.

So as the bell rang for dismissal, I'm planning to look out for Sam. But first, I head down to my locker. I was busy with my things when someone poked me in the left shoulder and saw no one but then I looked on the right and there's no one. Someone's totally picking on me, but then I turned around and what a surprise, it's Sam.

"Hi Sam. What a great way to greet people." I smiled.

"Hey. I think I disturbed you."

"No, no not really. I was actually planning on telling you something."

"What? Is it Puck again? Maybe he'll blindly he push me again." Then he looked around to check if Puck could be found.

"No, he's not here."

"Oh, good. Cause I was wondering Quinn.. Wait, your telling me something right?"

"Yeah yeah. But you go first."

"Okay, so uhh, if this is fine by you, I got myself a GC for two at Breadstix and I was wondering if you could accompany me this evening.." He grinned.

"Oh, where did you get those?"

"Ah these? I got them in my Spanish class." He laughed. I find it cute though.

"Sure, sure I would love to come with you." I accepted his offer.

"Okay. So I'll pick you up at 6, at your house. See you." He then ran away.

Am I just really lucky? I mean I was actually planning to ask him out, and he totally asked me out. I realized I don't need to plan, I think God is already making a way for me. So as I got back home, I showered and dressed up. I'm kind of confused of what dress to wear, red, white or purple? Hmmm. Before I get to choose, I dried my hair and curled it. Then I apply slight make up, mom says if you put too much it would make your face look old. Then I chose a red dress and a white cardigan, so as to make this night not too formal, and not to look trying hard. I then put my red headband to match my dress and brush my hair to emphasize my curls, then my routine is done. Just like that. As I put on my shoes I heard the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened the door, it's Sam.

"Hi. I-uh I'm ready."

"Hi, you look pretty tonight Quinn." He said, smiling.

"Thank you Sam."

"Let's go ahead then?" As he was offering his hand, how romantic. Oops.

I then accepted his hand and walked out of our house and got into his dad's car. He said he borrowed it for tonight. While we were at the car, he joked about random things and I, well I just laughed at them. As we arrived at Breadstix, he opened the door for me, and led me out of the car. Just so romantic, why does he have to be like this? I think I'm actually falling for him. He got us a table for two and we sat at our respective seats. The waiter then gave us our menus and for minutes he got me an order. Take note, he's the one who chose my order.

"Thank you for ordering for me Mister. How sure are you that I'm gonna like it?" I asked.

"Haha, I'm very sure you're gonna like it." He grinned. I just smiled and trusted him. He was very sure of me.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said.

"As you know I'm a transferee, from an all boys boarding school.."

"I'm guessing that you didn't have any girlfriend yet.."

"Your guess is actually.. true." he admitted. He started doing those Star Wars impressions and I just find it funny, and cute too.

"Where did you learn that impressions of yours?" I said laughing.

"I kinda liked Star Wars way back when I was a kid, so I kept watching them and just learned the lines." He said.

Then our orders came and he actually ordered me a bacon with cheese sandwich. My exact favorite.

"How did you know..." He cut me while saying, "That's your favorite, am I right Missy?" He said laughing.

"Any secrets you'd like to share?" I said.

"Well, my hair color, is not actually blonde..." He admitted.

"I heard somewhere that lemon could be a good use for hair color so I tried, and to my surprise it actually works."

"Why'd you thought of coloring your hair? Oh my god, wait a sec.. Are you gay?" I murmured.

"What? No. Silly. I colored it to kind of you know, make me cool. I find it hard to fit right in, so I actually thought coloring my hair blonde will actually suit me." He laughed.

"I think it suits you just right. It's cute." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled then we continued eating.

As we finished our meal, he continued showing me those impressions and I, again I just laughed. While at the car we shared some things, I told him about my relationship with Finn, and Puck, how I got into the glee club, all the stuffs I did. I just actually spilled them out to him. I don't know, I feel like I trust him and no matter what I say bad about me, he's just there smiling at me. It's nice to feel that there is a person who's not gonna jusge you for your mistakes. As we arrived at my place, he again opened the door for me and walked me at the doorstep.

"Thanks for tonight Quinn, I had fun." He said smiling.

"Me too, Sam. Can I admit something?"

"What's that?"

"Awhile ago when you asked me out for dinner? I was actually planning on asking you out too." I admitted.

"So that's the thing you're trying to tell.."

"Yeah that's that." I laughed.

I, as a thank you for tonight, kissed him on the lips, and in my pleasure he wonderfully kissed me back. His lips was soft, and it taste like chapstick but I didn't care. As I pulled away, I saw he was shocked but he held me, and hugged me, and kissed me in the forehead. Just like in the romantic movies I saw that made me cry. He then waved goodbye and smiled at me, then he got into his car, and drived home.

This is a perfect night, I actually hoped it would not end, but then he drived home. I went inside and directly went upstairs and laid in my bed, holding my lips. I remembered the way we kissed and I just smiled there like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was dreaming that same old dream again, and actually details became clearer to me. I've seen few of the guests,there is Rachel, Santana, Finn, Kurt, and not to mention, Puck was there too. Will we reconcile things in the future? Especially the things about our daughter. But, let's not talk about Puck, let's talk about the groom. The face is still unclear, though for now, it's like the aisle that I'm walking on is too long for me to approach my future husband quickly. But as I arrived at the very end of it..._

Same old ways. My beautiful dream is still not finish. Before I got up, I remembered once again what happened last night. That passionate kiss me and Sam shared, and here I am imagining things and smiling like an idiot. I, then, prepared for school. As I was eating breakfast, the doorbell rang. Who could this be? I mean it's very early, and if it was mom she would just open the door. I then approached the door and opened it, to my surprise, it's Sam.

"Good morning Sam. What brings you here?" I asked, curiously.

"I-uh, I'm thinking of driving you to school. Is that okay with you?"

What? He's driving me to school? Am I Cinderella for some sort?

"Oh-uh sure sure, it's fine. But, come in come in." I opened the door widely, and told him to sit with me by the dining table.

"So, have you eaten breakfast already?"

"Yes, I have. Thanks." He smiled.

As soon as I finished my breakfast, we then drived safely to school. We walked together by the hallway and I see someone familiar, it's Puck. Sam then held my hand and looked at me right in the eye and told me, "I smell Super Puck coming." then he smiled. I find it funny and I just laughed. We stopped by his locker and just as I expected, Puck's coming right in.

"So Quinn, you think you found your Prince?" Puck argued.

As soon as Puck was fighting us, I see Finn and Rachel arrive, curious of what's happening.

I look at Sam, and he's looking at me, just like that I feel confident and glare my eyes to Puck, my trademark.

"Look Puck, I know we've got something in the past, but that is past." While saying those words I swear I'm gonna melt Puck's eyes.

"And if you won't stop bugging me, or Sam, or both of us, I swear I'm gonna give you something you haven't received for many years." Glare plus my evil bitch smile. Yep, that is the real me. Everybody saw that, and I regained them again, just like that. I glared to all of them, and they just stepped out on gossiping.

"Wow. Your tough." Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was me way back last year."

"And strong, with an attitude." He added.

"Stop that. I only use that to those who deserve it." I then walk to my own locker and he followed me.

"Good to hear that from you. Be strong." Then he tightened his fist showing me what he meant by strong, I just laughed by that. He then walked away and waved goodbye to me, and I waved goodbye.

As I closed my locker I saw Santana walking towards me and we walked together.

"So I heard this news flash that my Q here, is back on track. Congratulations Q." She said.

"Wow, your news flash is kinda fast."

"Of course, feed me with news feed. Go."

I told Santana everything. From the way he asked me out, how our dinner went, and how it ended. I see she's smiling, at least now she's not acting like it's not a big deal.

"So does that mean a flower is ready to bloom?" She said laughing.

"I don't know yet, but we'll see."

The next day, Sam did the same thing, but this time I proposed it's my turn to drive him to school and so we did. I like this, this thing where he is like taking effort of somewhat impressing me, and getting to know him more. His childish, and it's cute and funny at the same time. We ate lunch together, just the both of us and I'm happy, I'm happy like I never been happy before.

The following day, I ate lunch with my girls to bond with them.

"Rachel, what's with the diet?" Kurt asked.

"Finn and I, We are having problems."

"Problems like what?" I asked.

"He has no time for me anymore, all he cares about is his stupid football."

"So what do you want to do? Get him quit football? Rachel, you know you can't." Mercedes added.

"I'm thinking about.. telling him that."

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Why is it Quinn? Worried for Finn having to quit football?"

"As you know Rachel, football is like Finn's whole life and you of all people should know that." I explained.

"You know Rachel, your making your life much more miserable. It's just football who cares?" Santana added.

Congratulations Santana you did it again. Well on my side, I just pointed out what I basically know of Finn and that's that. As I was seating in my class, Finn then sat down beside my chair.

"Thank you, for clearing out things for me Quinn." Finn said.

"Clearing out things? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Things with Rachel, she's kind of messed up with me lately."

"Oh that. It's nothing."

"It's just that, you still know me that well.."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing. I-uh should get back to my seat."

What the hell was that? I looked to Santana who is right in front of my seat and of course she heard everything, and her face is like 'What the hell dude?' face.

It's dismissal and I was the first one to got out of class. I was waiting for Sam because I'm giving him a ride home today. After a few minutes, he then arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Quinn. I hope I did not waste your time."

"No, no, it's okay." I smiled. Then we both got inside my car.

He then talked to me about his day and I told mine too. I also got to tell him what Finn told me and asked him about it, but he was just straight-faced and "I don't know what he meant".

As we arrived at his home, he invited me inside. He said his parents was not yet home, but he did have company inside. He opened their door and there wer two people smiling, I find it cute.

"Hi Stevie and Stacy, this is Quinn." Sam introduced. I, for one, am fond with kids so I took Stacy and Sam took Stevie.

"Hey Sam, is Quinn the girl your talking about?" Stacy asked curiously yet smiling at him. Sam immediately covered her mouth to avoid spilling up.

"Sammy can we watch TV?" Stevie requested. Sam then sat them onto the couch and opened the TV for them, then we went outside.

"So, Sammy is the nickname huh?" I said while I was stopping myself into laughing.

"Stop that, thanks for tonight, for your little time."

"That was nothing, besides it's a Saturday tomorrow."

"Yeah, shall I walk you to your car now?" He asked and I just nodded.

Before I get in my car, he once again, looked me right in the eye, and kissed my forehead and told me, "You are a very special girl to me Quinn, and I really care about you." I, I am speechless. No one ever made me feel like this and I just stared at him, at his eyes.

"I-uh, don't know what to say, I'm speechless..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything." He smiled.

I again, kissed him by the cheeks and smiled to him. Then I went home.

*Please do leave reviews. I would like to hear anything from you:)*


	8. Chapter 8

Valerie - Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it :)

The weekends passed by so fast because it's so boring. I never heard anything from Sam, no text, no call, not even a chat on Facebook. What's happening? I'm getting worried. Did Puck pushed him around again? Or maybe he's just busy, but no. Ugh, I'm overthinking. I should let this pass, he would never leave me clueless, right? Now, I'm doubting.

So this morning, I tried to wait for Sam for a couple of minutes to see if he'll come and you know, maybe drive me to school. However, he didn't came. I feel disappointed, this is so not my day today. I thought maybe I'll see him at school today and ask him.

As I arrived to school, I did what was usual, still no sight of Sam. I tried asking Finn, or Santana, or Rachel, but all of them never seen him. One more person to ask, Mr. Schuester. He has Spanish Class today as I remember. So I went to their classroom and see if Mr. Schuester is still there.

(knock)

"Oh hey Quinn, come in." Mr. Schue invited.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I just wanted to ask something."

"What's that? Is this about your grades?"

"No, no, not really. I was asking if Sam went to class today."

"Oh, Mr. Evans, no, he didn't. I think he's absent the whole day."

"Oh, is that so. Well, uhm, thanks Mr. Schue." I said as I left the room.

If his absent the whole day, then where could've he been? He would never cut class, I know his such a good boy that he wouldn't. So before I head home, I try to visit their house first.

I tried to knock but no one's answering, but I managed to try the door knob and it happens to be open. I tried to break in and see if there's someone inside. This is really bad of me, trying to break in, I just have to do a quick scan around the house and leave. I might get caught and accuse me of trespassing. It's strange, it's like there's nobody's home. I never checked the rooms though, I just thought that breaking in was a ridiculous idea. So I was in the kitchen and thought of leaving, but the main door just slammed close, and I swear I'm the only one here, or am I? This is creepy, is this house haunted? Wait, someone might be picking on me but no one is actually here. I try to tip toe and head to main door, very very sneaky, no noise should be made. But I think I failed, someone just covered my eyes. I panicked, I panicked and I kicked him right into his thighs and then the person let me go and burst out a loud "AAAAAH". I tried to look who it was, and it was Sammy.

"Sorry! I'm really really sorry. I kinda panicked and it was just a reflex, so so sorry." I tried to get down, because he was still lying down there. I try to feel him and he was feverish, I realized why he's absent the whole day. But he's really not moving.

"Sam? Sam? Wake up. Please wake up." I tried pushing but it's no sense he's not moving!

I actually thought of slapping him into his face but when I was about to, he stopped my arm and told me, "Not quite a good idea lady." Then he smiled.

"I hate you. I'm actually panicking over here and then you're just acting. I hate you." I tried to stand up.

"You hate me? Your the one who kicked me, that was real hard you know." Then he looked straight face, and I thought, is he angry?

"I know I'm sorry, I panicked. I actually thought someone is gonna kidnapp me."

He just laughed and laughed and pointed at me. What a shame on me.

"What? What's funny?" he was still laughing and it's contagious but then the laughing turned into coughing.

"Oops, Sammy boo boo got colds and coughs." Then I make face.

"Stop that, your not Stacy. (sniff sniff)"

"But Sammy boo boo needs a nanny." I tried teasing him.

"Sooo, you'll be my nanny?" then he grinned.

"What does that mean? Do I get salary?" I joked.

"I thought your service was for free? After all, you're the one who broke in to our house."

"Fine. I lose, you win."

"Haha. Give up too easy Quinn?"

I can't believe this. But, I did really good on taking care of him like an actual nanny. We actually treated it as a game though he hated it. But he seem to like it anyway, confusing isn't it? When his temperature dropped I told him to text me of how's he doing. As soon as the other members of his family got home, I left and went home.

As I woke up, I checked my phone if I got any messages, and there's 3. One from Santana, Mercedes, and Sam. I first check what Sam texted me and it said,

_Hey Quinn. Thanks for the help last night. _

_I feel better now, I think I'm ready to go to school._

Thank God he's okay now, wait what? Did I just actually said that? For me this is a sign, I now care about him, a lot. This is a bad thing, I'm in love again and I'm not even head Cheerio yet, well at least I'm co-captains with Santana. I'll think about that next time, after all, I got Santana's back. So I replied to him and I said,

_Good to hear that! See you at school! :)_

I arrived at school with a smile on my face, I'll tell you that this moment is very rare. I smiled everyone at school, I even said Hi to most of them. What's happening to me, I think I'm becoming or I'm just happy. My classes went well and as dismissal came Santana and I walked to our lockers.

"So, what's the buzz Q? That smile of yours never really changed since you entered school gates." Santana said.

"Nothing really. I think I'm just in the mood." then I smiled.

"Hey Q, do you have any ideas for new routines?"

Oh yeah, almost forgot about that.

"Oh that. I think I forgot about that, good thing you mentioned it. When do you plan on working on it?"

"Tomorrow, at my place."

"Fine by me." then we said goodbyes and she headed home.

"Looks like someone is happy today." Rachel said to me.

"Hi Rachel." I think my mood just changed.

"I'm happy for you Quinn. You know if you need advices to avoid bad things and keep your relationship happy you can always come to me." she grinned.

"Thanks for the offer Rachel, but I don't have a relationship."

"Won't you just admit it? Why are you not proud of Sam?"

"Okay first of all, we are not dating, I don't even know what's going on. And second, it's none of your business, and third, stop talking. Just please, stop talking?... Good. See you then." I really emphasized on the stop talking part.

As I was on my way to my car and about to get in..

"Hey Quinn! Wait up!" Sam called and ran to me.

"Hey Sam, your thighs are back congratulations." I grinned.

"This is for you." He handed me a bouqet of roses, no one ever gave me roses as casual as this.

"Wow, they're beautiful, thank you." I smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"What are the flowers for?" I asked.

"Come with me.." Then he took my hand and we slowly walked together and reminisced the first time we saw each other, then our first talk and the fights he had because of me, until we reached the astronomy room.

"This room, is this special to you?" I asked and smiled.

"So special that I think it would be the very perfect place to tell you this." I then looked back to him and he was kneeling down the floor with a box in his hand and told me..

"Quinn, before you ask please do let me finish first." then he grinned, I laughed because he actually preceded my talking.

"Quinn, at the first time I stepped into this school, your the very first girl I saw, I talked, and became friends with. The first time I saw you, it felt like heaven, you looked so angelic and delicate, and your eyes sparkling. The first time I already thought you were a very special girl, and you are. With this ring I promise to make you happy, and proud, like you'll have your face smiling the whole day. I promise to protect you from all the harms around, especially Super Puck." he continued and I laughed. As he opened the box there was an elegant ring and said, "Quinn, I promise to be at your side no matter what and take care of you when you feel sick, or comfort you when your sad and buy your favorite bacon and cheese sandwich. I want to marry you someday and stay with you for the rest of our lives , and the first step of that would be, the honor of being your boyfriend." He looked up to me and smiled.

"Sam.. I-I don't know what to say." I said. He stared at me and he was still smiling. What am I going to do? Will I accept or not?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV**

I've been kneeling down for a while now, and I look at Quinn right in the eye and tell her I want to be her boyfriend. I can tell by the way she looks at me that she's confused. I'm not expecting her to easily accept this ring that I'm offering her, but I'm hoping. But she smiled to me and knelt with two knees and held my hand and said,

"Sam, I think all of this are just coming so, so fast... I'm not saying that I'm declining your proposal, but I would like for us to, you know, take it slowly, and get to know each other more."

We sat down on the floor and I asked her, "What do you mean?"

"Sam I want you to understand that I'm not ready for any commitment yet..."

"I-I I understand.. Quinn.."

"But that doesn't mean that we should avoid ourselves okay? I just want to think about it first..."

She took the box with the ring inside and looked at it closely..

"It looks beautiful, Sam.."

"I'm happy you liked it." I nod.

She held my hand and we both stood up and went home.

Even though she said she didn't declined, I still feel kind of disappointed. Well, I still got my chances. She said everything should be the way as it is.

**Quinn's POV**

I chose to think about it first, for a while. I like Sam but, I just don't love him that much yet to be my boyfriend. Before I went home, I headed to Santana's place to make routines that Sue asked us.

"What took you so long, Fabray? Didn't you know I made us chicken pies and now they're like they've been put into the fridge for years." Santana said as she put the pies in the oven.

"Sorry, Santana. I just talked to Sam about some things.."

"And what some "things" is that?"

"Can't we just proceed with the routines now?"

"Unless you start talking and we might start and finish early.."

"Fine. Sam asked me if I want him to be my boyfriend that's all.."

"No, that's not all. You're not telling me something."

"How did you know?"

"Because if it's only that you could've told me from the beginning. Don't underestimate me Q.."

"Psssshhh. How I hate you Santana.."

"I hate you too Fabray. Hit the talking.."

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend, with the bouqet of flowers and.."

"Aaaaand? I'm waiting.."

"A ring."

Then she freaked out screaming, jumping, just so happy, but when I told her, "And I said I'm going to think about it."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"And now your telling me that? First you said I must get my walls up.."

"Yeah yeah I know, but look, did Finn did that to you? Or even Puck? C'mon, he totally proved it, he's not like any other guy in school."

"But, I just, don't love him yet..."

"Love is love, you'll learn to love him when you're together.." Santana said and smiled at me.

"How come you're the one telling me this?" I said then she rolled her eyes. She stood up and put the pies back to the plate from the oven.

"Look Quinn, you've been given many chances on love. So why not try on this one? You may take your time deciding, but you just need to get there before anyone else does."

After our talk, we started on thinking routines. We totally bonded, I missed times with Santana liked this. We also did a little research for the new routines worldwide that we can use, definitely cheerleading business. When we were done we laid on her bed and talked.

"So this is how it's like.." Santana said.

"What?"

"You know, to be head cheerleader. It's a full crap of responsibility with the squad and top notch bitch of the school."

"Totally. The attention of the whole school is drawn to you."

"Yeah.. Like that. Somewhat showbiz.."

"Or Hollywood isn't it?"

"Hahaha, totally."

"How did you handle all of that?"

"Y'know at first I was scared of losing my title, I wouldn't have to give it up if I never became pregnant. I loved my spotlight and the attention that I was receiving until they gave me too much.."

"Yeah, and it was passed on to me. I love the title too sometimes it just sucks.."

"I thought of that too, but, you haven't feed me on news about you yet you were always fed up on my feeds."

"Yeah yeah okay. I'll spill. I hope you don't mind, I'm kind of into Puckerman right now and the news is polluting the school already. We haven't even dated yet."

"Oh of course I don't mind. I always knew Puck has a thing for you."

"Really. Oh he must have. I'm the hottest piece of pie at that school, and of course you're second."

Having a bond with Santana like this is really fun. I hope Puckerman won't drag her down like he did to me, well at least I'll be thankful.

The next day, rumors have spread all over school about me and Sam. Never knew anyone would know about that thing and people are taking notice that I dumped him. Well, it sorta looked like that but it's not. Sam is a good person and I won't make the same mistakes on him like I did to Finn. So as to speak that I didn't dumped him, I notice him at his locker and approach him.

"Hey.."

"Hi Quinn." He smiled at me.

"I was wondering if we could walk to class together."

"I would do the honor." He offered his arms and we walked down the hallway.

"I assume you heard all about the rumors."

"Yeah that I was dumped by Miss Fabray."

"I don't want you to think that I dumped you.."

"But it did looked like that."

"No, no, please, look at me, your not just anybody to me Sam, I thought you understood what I meant.."

"What am I to you?"

"Look, you're not just anybody to me Sam, you're special, you make me feel secured and happy and that's that. It's just that I don't want to rush things and y'know, to be able to learn to love you."

"Well, I'll teach you.." He grinned. He seemed happy with what I said.

"I was hoping you would say that, see you after class."

Days and weeks, we spent our time everyday, with no one bothering us. The routines we made for the Cheerios were loved by Coach Sylvester and I'm glad. I'm really close to getting back what I had, and Santana is making it easier for me now that she's dating Puckerman. I just hope she won't get pregnant or anything. She told me the day they started dating, they done it already. It's not a new thing for Puckerman though. Now that everything is into place, I definitely regain my control in no time.


End file.
